Guardians of Middle-earth
' Guardians of Middle-earth' is a MOBA, or Multiplayer Online Battle Arena, fantasy video game under development by Monolith Productions and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game is set in Middle-earth, and will feature several tie-ins to the original film trilogy. The game is set to be released in Fall 2012 exclusively on Xbox LIVE Arcade and the PlayStation Network for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 respectively. Gameplay Guardians of Middle-earth follows the same core gameplay of traditional MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) games. Up to ten players compete against each other to destroy the enemy base. Each team begins the game as opposite sides of the map. Three paths, or "lanes", lead to the enemy base, each with a series of defensive towers along the way. Each team's base releases minions at set intervals that push towards the enemy base. Players take on the role of one of twenty characters, each with their own set of abilities and roles. Players then move to their appropriate lanes, killing enemy minions, players, towers, and eventually the opposing team's base itself. Players also gain in experience points during the course of every match, leveling up and unlock their set of abilities. These abilities traditionally offer three core abilities and one "ultimate" ability. Additionally, players earn gold for enemy kills which they can use to purchase items that augment their stats or abilities. The official site describes the following features: *Enter the fray in epic 5 versus 5 engagements with live players or AI combatants *Fight as over 20 iconic guardians from Middle-earth — each with different strengths and abilities to develop and master *Purchase items and buffs between matches using in-game currency earned through combat *Track victories and defeats at any time through stat and leaderboard systems *Coordinate with allies using in-game voice communication for a uniquely social Multiplayer Online Battle Arena experience *Engage in the continuing conflict over Middle-earth with new Guardians to be revealed post launch, with several released in conjunction with The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey motion picture to deliver gamers a deeper connection to Peter Jackson's epic film Character Roster Guardians of Middle-earth will incorporate twenty playable characters. The following characters have been confirmed: *Agandaûr *Arathorn *Beregond *Barrow-Wight Lord *Elrond *Éowyn *Felgrom *Frodo *Galadriel *Gandalf *Glóin *Gollum *Haldir *Hildifons *Kili *Legolas *Lugbol *Mouth of Sauron *Mozgog *Nori *Ori *Radagast *Runsig *Saruman *Sauron *Snaga *Thrain *Witch-King *Wulfrun *Gothmog *Thorin Oakenshield *Great Goblin *Bilbo *Bert *Unglob *Ugluk Videos Trailers File:Guardians of Middle-earth Mouth of Sauron DLC|Mouth of Sauron DLC Guardians of Middle-earth - DLC Goblin Town|DLC Goblin Town Guardians of Middle-earth - Survival Mode|Survival Mode File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth MOBA PAX Prime 2012|PAX Prime 2012 File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Trailer|CG Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-earth First Official Gameplay Trailer|First Official Gameplay Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-earth - Cinematic Trailer|Cinematic Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-earth - Gamescom Demo 1|GamesCom Demo 1 File:Guardians of Middle-earth - Gamescom Demo 2|GamesCom Demo 2 File:Guardians of Middle-earth - Gamescom Demo 3|GamesCom Demo 3 Battle Profiles File:Guardians of Middle-earth Elrond Trailer|Elrond Half-Elven Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-earth Barrow-wight Lord Trailer|Barrow-wight Lord Trailer File:Guaridans of MIddle-earth Playable Snaga Trailer|Snaga Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-earth Gloin Battle Profile Trailer|Gloin Battle Profile Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-earth Second DLC Trailer|Thorin and Great Goblin Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-earth Bilbo and Bert Trailer|Bilbo and Bert Trailer File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - GOME Battle Profiles Thrain & Gothmog|Thrain & Gothmog Battle Profile File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Character Reveal|Haldir and Lugbol Battle Profile File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Ori & Agandour Battle Profiles|Ori and Agandour Battle Profile File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Eowyn & Mozgog Battle Profiles|Eowyn & Mozgog Battle Profiles File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Battle Profiles Nori & Wulfrun|Nori & Wulfrun Battle Profile File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE- Guardians of Middle-Earth Battle Profiles Legolas & Witch-King|Legolas & Witch-King Battle Profile File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Battle Profiles Galadriel & Ugluk|Galadriel & Ugluk Battle Profile File:Legolas and Witch-king Battle Profile - Guardians of Middle-earth|Legolas and Witch-king Battle Profile File:Galadriel and Uglúk Battle Profile - Guardians of Middle-earth - US|Galadriel and Uglúk Battle Profile File:Gandalf and Gollum Battle Profile - Guardians of Middle-earth|Gandalf and Gollum Battle Profile Strategy File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth MOBA Mastery Part 4 - Loudouts|MOBA Master 4 - Loadouts File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Moba Mastery 3|MOBA Mastery 3 - Classes File:Guardians of Middle-earth MOBA Mastery Pt. 2 -- The Battlefield|MOBA Mastery 2 - Battlefield File:Guardians of Middle-earth MOBA Mastery Pt. 1|MOBA Master 1 - The Basics File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Strategies and Tips 1|Stratgies and Tips 1 File:Guardians of Middle-Earth (VG) (2012) - WBIE - Guardians of Middle-Earth Strategies and Tips 2|Strategies and Tips 2 Screenshots Screenshot 4.jpg Screenshot 3.jpg Screenshot 2.jpg Screenshot 1.jpg Guardians_360_ArathornPushingTower.jpg Guardians_360_RunsigDefendingShrine.jpg Guardians_Arathorn_charart.jpg Guardians_Legolas_charart.jpg Guardians_Runsig_charart.jpg Guardians_Witch-king_charart.jpg Trivia *''Guardians of Middle-Earth shows some similarities with ''DOTA 2 ''or ''Defense of the Ancients 2. Category:Guardians of Middle-Earth